One last chance
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: Aya Hoshinonis going to college in the fall and she is miserable becasue of Rei sayid shes not important and thid hurt her. So she gives him a piece of her mind. Afterword will Rei finally take his last chance?


One last chance

One last chance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GALS

This is a one shot.

Enjoy!

Aya Hoshino should have been shopping with the other GALS but instead she was in her small room studying for her mock exams.

She flipped through the math book trying to focus her thoughts. But they kept going to one thing.

The Raven- haired heartthrob Rei Otohata He was just so cute! He puts the hot in Otohata Aya thought childishly.

But he was just so cold hearted sometimes and the poor fool loved him with all of her weak and fragile heart.

Aya couldn't take thinking about him anymore so she put down her book and went to get some fresh air. But it was like he was then center of her universe.

Everything she did was made up of bits of him. Even she seemed to beat in time with his name. _Rei Otohata. Otohata. Otohata. _

But he didn't return her feelings at all or if he did he chose not to show it. He was just so cold to her sometimes.

A tear trickled down the dark- haired GALS face as she remembered the last time he was cold to her. This was just yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"_Otohata what's the matter"? Aya asked. He dispatched her with an icy glare. "Come on Rei can't you just talk to Aya for one time"? Ran demanded. "Miyu thinks you're too mean to her"._

"_I don't have time for little things like that" he said. "Otohata are you saying that Aya is just a little thing to you"? Ran said balling up her fist._

_Aya's eyes filled with tears at his words. "Hmm". "Dammit Rei answer me"! Ran yelled. "This is irritating, I'm leaving" he said._

_But this time Aya spoke for herself. "Rei wait" she whispered. "Yo" he said hearing her. "Do you really think that I'm not important"?_

"_I don't have time to answer that right now I have better things to do" and with that Rei Otohata disappeared down the busy streets of shibuya_

_End flashback_

Aya was openly sobbing now. Why did Otohata always make her cry at the thought of him?

"I love you with all my heart but obviously you don't C- care" Aya sobbed to herself. "You're so cruel Rei why do you do this to me"? Her chest heaved and her nose was running.

In short Aya Hoshino was a mess. But who else would walk by but the ice prince himself. "Aya"? he asked.

But Aya was too upset to answer him now the tears just wouldn't stop coming. She cried even louder now.

"What's wrong"? he got no answer only more louder sobs. He wondered if he should walk away or try to comfort her.

"It'll be okay" he tried. "No it won't be" she sobbed. "Aya please tell me what's the matter with you"!

As cold as he was he hated to see anyone especially the Dark- haired GAL cry.

"Look I have to work Aya I don't have time"- Suddenly his head was snapped sideways and his cheek stung.

Aya Hoshino had slapped him openhanded across the face. "That's what you always say to me"! She snapped but the tears were still flowing.

"What the hell was that for"? he demanded, showing no surprise. Suddenly the GAL was shouting.

"YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR THIS OR ME. YOU CALL ME IRRITATING! THAT HURTS REI IT HURTS REALLY BAD"! She screamed tears running from her chin to her mouth.

"Aya don't-""NO YOU DON'T! YOU NEVER CONSIDER MY FEELINGS NOT EVEN ONCE"!

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT BLIND REI! EVEYONE SEES IT BUT YOU"! "See's what"/ he asked confused.

"ISN'T IT OBVOIUS REI? I LOVEYOU WITH ALL MY LITTLE HEART! AND ALL YOU DO IS BREAK IT! BUT STILL I LOVE YOU AND I CAN'T LOVE SOMEONE IF THEY DON'T LOVE ME BACK"!

"Aya don't say that" he commanded. "SHUT UP"! "I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE AND YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO"!

"Why would you say that"? He asked. "I heard you Rei you don't care about me and you ask me out from pity"!

Suddenly she was forced to stand up by him. "You have no idea how much I want to say and do but I keep it all inside and it's hard some times"- But he was cut off by Aya's insistent pounding at his chest.

"You hate me"! Aya sobbed. She thought he was going to walk away but he didn't.

Instead she was met with a strong pair of arms around her. Rei stroked her hair.

"Hoshino stop the waterworks I do care about you" he said. "Then show it" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Oh Aya" he said rocking her back and forth. "Close you eyes" he suddenly. She shut them tight.

Then something warn and soft made contact with her mouth. The she realized that Otohata was kissing her.

They broke apart and he said: "How was that for showing it"?

Aya smiled. "That was pretty good Re- kun" she said.

And then they walked home arm- in arm and Aya knew that this time the goodnight kiss wasn't out of pity.

THE END

READ AND REVIEW! I was camping this weekend so that's why there were no updates this weekend on A summer to remember so I'll get to that right now.

Smooches to all of my reviewers I love you all!


End file.
